<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hypocrite by tyunfairie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172919">hypocrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunfairie/pseuds/tyunfairie'>tyunfairie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunfairie/pseuds/tyunfairie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i love you"</p><p> </p><p>yet why couldn't you say it back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hypocrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short oneshot ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I love you".</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>those words left taehyuns mouth.<br/><br/></p><p>those words he easily said.<br/><br/></p><p>those 3 words that contained 8 letters.<br/><br/></p><p>those words where honest.<br/><br/></p><p>sincere.<br/><br/></p><p>they were at their usual spot in taehyuns garden stargazing with soft flowers and serene plants surrounding them they used to do this every day and those every day turned into weeks and then months until they stopped.<br/><br/></p><p>not completely since both of them are now sitting on top of the grass with the leaves singing as their music.<br/><br/></p><p>and beomgyu froze into his place he didn't know what to say- or maybe he did he just didn't know if he <em>could </em>say it.<br/><br/></p><p>"you don't have to say it back," taehyun said to the older. their hands still intertwined between them.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>back then, it was <em>easy</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>back then it was <em>sincere</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>back then it was <em>heartfelt</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>it was <em>deep.</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>but now he couldn't even say it.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>those 3 words.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't want you to hate yourself, Hyung"<br/><br/></p><p>"i... love you too"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>it was <em>hard</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>it felt <em>painful</em>.<br/><br/></p><p>like a <em>burden</em>.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>taehyun stopped breathing his hand started to twitch and it was abrupt.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>out of nowhere, the red-haired grabbed beomgyus collar.<br/><br/></p><p>he couldn't hold the heartbreak and let his head look down looming over his other hand that was below beomgyus hand as his sadness spilled out a storm of uncontrollable tears.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>finally, he <em>cried.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>finally, he <em>broke.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>his throat hurt and every gulp felt like hell<br/>"blushit!" someone screamed.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>the hurting of his throat made him realize it was him who shouted.<br/><br/></p><p>it was taehyun.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Hyung, you hypocrite" his grasp on the olders collar was hard, almost ripping it apart.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"you said you hate liars, why are you lying now!?" his throat screamed once again.<br/><br/></p><p>it was like death, his memories flashing trough him like a film being watched it wasn't like time stopped but instead, it was faster.<br/><br/></p><p>he remembered.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>when he first saw taehyuns eyes.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>they were filled with an empty void until they slowly grew into something like <em>fondness?</em> <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>and of course, he cants forget about their first date in a butterfly garden, coincidence or not a butterfly landed on top of taehyuns nose the younger looked non-other than ethereal. too bad beomgyu couldn't take a picture instead he received something better.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b><em>a memory</em></b>. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"stop"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>he engulfed the younger in a hug, out of his instinct.<br/><br/></p><p>he was a <em>bear</em> for taehyun after all.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>keyword: was</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"don't ever put that pitiful expression anymore... its too much, too much for me"<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>then what about your expression?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>your </em><b><em>guilty</em></b><em> expression</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>for a few bits, they let the serene plants dance with the wind and create hollow music.<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm leaving" it wasn't enough time for taehyun to actually stop crying completely but enough to minimize it to slow hiccups.<br/><br/></p><p>beomgyu stood from the grass leaving taehyuns hand and body to sit down alone.<br/><br/></p><p>"the stars in your eyes no longer shine" taehyun told the older.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"yeah, because they shine for someone else now"</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ha ha in s a d </p><p> </p><p>hi, follow me on twitter @tyunfairie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>